Surprises- A Re-Written Version
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: A rewritten version of my old fanfic, Surprises, in which Cress and Thorne are going to be adding some new additions to their family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Here is chapter on of the rewrite! Enjoy, and please review!**

Cress sat at the dining room table, pushing her food around her plate. She hadn't felt well for about a week now, and she still wasn't any better.

"Hey," Thorne, her husband asked. "Feeling any better, Cress?"

She responded with a shake of her head, while clutching her stomach. Ugh. At least she usually felt better in the afternoons.

Cress was beginning to regret the pancakes, ice cream, pickles, pasta, brownies, peanut butter corn sandwiches, and the chocolate she had eaten last night.

Okay, so maybe it had been kind of a lot, but she was just so hungry. And peanut- butter corn sandwiches actually tasted really, _really_ amazing.

It sounded kind of weird, but _still_.

Sensing her discomfort, Thorne raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." he suggested carefully.

Cress shook her head. "No Thorne, I'm _fine_." But even she could tell the words sounded strained and un-fine.

Thorne raised his other eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. "Anyways, I have to go to work, Cress. Feel better soon, okay?"

Cress nodded again, and waved goodbye as Thorne walked out the door.

Standing up, she grabbed her portscreen from the counter, and a few crackers. Supposedly, the crackers were supposed to make you feel better.

Typing in her password, she searched "Causes of continued nausea in the morning."

The first thing to show up was a site about pregnancy and morning sickness.

Wait….. WHAT?

She immediately clicked on it and started to read, the words flowing through her mind. Yep, she had all the symptoms.

….

Two days later, her suspicions had been confirmed, and she planned to tell Thorne that evening.

Then something occurred to her.

She had absolutely no idea how to be a mother.

Cress never knew her own mother, and it wasn't like Sybil Mira was exactly motherly. Once when she was little, however, she downloaded a game on her portscreen in which you had to take care of a newborn kitten.

But that was a game, and Cress supposed that kittens probably weren't like baby humans.

Then again, would Thorne be a good father? That question remained unanswered.

At least, she thought to herself, he had actually known both of his parents, whereas, she had known her father for about a week.

…

She decided a romantic dinner would be the best way to tell her husband.

Cress quickly made lasagna, and threw it in the oven. She grabbed a piece of chocolate, and popped it into her mouth.

Mm. Delicious. The creamy chocolate melted in her mouth so perfectly that she momentarily forgot about Thorne, forgot about the new baby, forgot about everything, and she closed her eyes.

She woke up about an hour later, to the smell of smoke.

Grabbing a pot holder, she ran to the oven, and pulled out the lasagna.

It was wrecked. You couldn't even tell what it was supposed to be, it was burned so badly.

Cress sat down, and started to cry. The romantic dinner was going to be perfect, but now it was all wrecked.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

…

 **A/N: So, I'm going to change a few things from the first version of this. More in upcoming chapters. Please review, and name suggestions, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shout-out to Guest, Amelia, Jeyna Ponds, Toriella Umberella, and catherandwren for reviewing.**

"Cress, I'm home!" called Thorne, stepping into the doorway of their house. No answer. "Cress?" he tried again, growing worried. Still no answer.

Smelling smoke coming from the kitchen, Thorne quickly ran there.

Cress sat on the floor, crying, next to a pan of what vaguely resembled burnt lasagna.

"Hey Cress," said Thorne, stooping down to his wife's level. "What's wrong?"

Cress sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't." insisted Thorne, raising his eyebrows. "You're sitting on the floor, crying your eyes out, and you say you're fine?"

"Our romantic dinner is ruined!"

" _Cress_ ," Thorne told her. "Calm down. I can always make something."

"But we were going to have a romantic dinner in the candlelight, and when it was time for dessert, I was going to look into your eyes while holding your hands, and tell you I was pregnant! But now all that is ruined!"

"Wait, WHAT?" yelled Thorne. "You're PREGNANT?" He gaped at Cress for what seemed like an hour.

Cress felt hot tears start to stream down her face. She tried blinking them away, to no avail. Thorne wasn't happy about the new baby, and-

"Wait, Cress, no, don't cry, it's a good thing!" Thorne exclaimed, smiling. "I'm going to be a father!"

"Wait, so you're happy?" Cress asked, just to make sure.

"Yes!" yelled Thorne. "Of course I am!"

"Thorne," said Cress.

"Yes?"

"I love you, but I am not eating your cooking."

* * *

"So," said Thorne, two days later. "I was thinking about it, and so, what are we naming the baby exactly?"

"How about Aurora if it's a girl?" Cress suggested.

"Nope." Thorne said, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'nope?'"

"We are not naming our baby Aurora."

"Why not?" Cress complained. "I like that name."

"Well, I don't." Thorne said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Cress asked.

"I was thinking maybe something like, you know, Rampion. For either gender."

Cress sighed. This was not exactly going the way she had planned.

"Annabelle." Cress said.

"That could work." Thorne decided. "But I had a second cousin named Anna."

"Thorne!" cried Cress, exasperated. "She was your second cousin! And it's not even the same name!"

"Well, still..." Thorne replied.

"What about-"

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Thorne. "Why are you only saying girl names? The baby is a boy."

"It's a girl." Cress said decidedly.

"No, it's a boy."

"Well, I'm the mother, and I know-"

"That the baby is a boy." Thorne interrupted again.

This was going to be a long nine months.

 **A/N: Feel free to review of PM me with any name suggestions! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Three Months Later_

"Relax," Thorne told Cress, who was sitting down in the waiting room of a doctor's office, "The baby is fine. Stop worrying so much!"

"How can I not worry?" Cress cried, "What if something _is_ wrong, and the baby gets hurt, or dies or something?"

" _Cress_ ," Thorne told her sternly, "Calm down, okay?"

"I can't," she cried.

Just then, a medical droid came into the room. "Crescent and Carswell Thorne?" it asked, in its metallic, programmed voice, "The doctor will see you now."

Cress stood up, grabbing Thorne's hand. "Come on, Captain. Let's go."

—-

They walked into the doctor's office and sat down.

"Mrs. Thorne, isn't it?" asked the doctor, "Well, anyways, we have your ultrasound results back, and congratulations! You are carrying two healthy twin girls!"

Cress instantly started to smile, feeling elated. The babies were fine, and she was having not one, but _two_ girls.

"I told you the baby was going to be a girl," Cress said, nudging Thorne, who looked excited, and well, flabbergasted.

Thorne smirked. "I suppose I can't always be perfect." he sighed. "But anyways, now we need to think of not one, but _two_ names."

"What about Julia?" Cress asked, "You know, after the shell boy whose family I tried to find?"

"Sure," said Thorne, clearing his throat, "But can her middle name be Caitlin? It was my mother's name." Thorne sighed. "I know I never had the greatest relationship with my parents, but I was just thinking. You know?"

"Yeah." said Cress. Cinder had said that she could find Cress's mother for her, but Cress hadn't wanted to, prefering to have the benefit of the doubt. After all, what if Cinder found her mother, and her mother was mean and horrible?

"And for the other name. Maybe we can come up with it when they're born?" Thorne asked. Cress nodded.

—

 _One Day Later_

"Thorne!" Cress cried, sitting on the living room couch, "I'm hungry. Will you make me a peanut butter corn sandwich? Please?"

Thorne sighed, and walked into the kitchen to make his wife a sandwich for what seemed like the millionth time. He grabbed two pieces of bread, covered them in peanut butter, and proceeded to layer the pieces of bread with corn.

Thorne then walked back into the living room with the finished sandwich.

"Here," he said, handing it to his very pregnant wife. Cress happily grabbed the sandwich, and took a large bite. She frowned slightly, twisting her short, blonde hair.

"I think it needs ketchup. Here Thorne," Cress said, handing a piece to her husband. "You try it."

Thorne backed away a little. "Um, no, I think I'm good…."

Cress looked sad. "Please, Thorne. I promise that it's really, really good."

Thorne sighed. Sometimes, fighting a war was easier than taking care of his pregnant wife. At least there was a plan for the war. Well, sort of, anyways.

"Please?" Cress asked again. Thorne took a deep breath, and bit the sandwich.

At first, he almost had to spit out, the taste was so bad, but it eventually tasted a little better. Thorne quickly swallowed. "It's… well, interesting." he finally decided. "But I don't think it needs ketchup. Or anything else, for that matter."

Cress shook her head. "I think it does. Will you please go get me some?"

Thorne sighed, walking over to the fridge once again.

 _An Hour Later_

"Thorne!" Cress called again. "Can you please make me a peanut butter corn sandwich? With ketchup?

 **A/N: Thank you to tlc, WinterHaylePotter, and Toriella Umbrella for reviewing! Until next time!**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

 **P.S. The more you review, the faster I update.**


End file.
